Isley
Etymology イースレイ transliterates from "Isley," from the Old English Hesli, describing a hazel wood or grove. Or "Islay," an island off the Scottish coast. Name of the musical group, the Isley Brothers. Appearance 'Human' Contemporary rock star appearance with long silver hair. Can attack with tentacles extruding from between the shoulders while in human form.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. 118 'Awakened' Centaur awakened form.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 147 Resembles Sagittarius, the archer. The wing-like appendages resemble the skeleton wings of the Destroyer. The centaur upper torso has a Swiss Army knife look—can shape-shift various weapons: a lance and shield,Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 148 sword, Claymore 16, Scene 089, p. 166 and crossbow, which is morphed from a wing.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 164 Isley awakened Personality Gentlemanly. Well-mannered. The outdoor nomadic lifestyle of the anime''Claymore'', Anime Scene 20 differs from the country squire lifestyle in the manga.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 151 Masculine voice in most anime dubs. English gentleman approach of the FUNimation dub is typical. Kazé Deutschland differs in conception with an androgynous voice.Claymore, Kazé Deutschland, Anime Scene 19 Datasheet 'Class' Isley is an Offensive TypeFragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 warrior. Having no Organization datasheet in the "Yoma War Record," his Ability and Baselines are unknown. History Early life unknown. 'Organization' Claymore warrior No. 1 of initial male generation.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 3, "Yoma War Record III," p. 731 'Awakened' 'Priscilla' Priscilla, now in guise of young girl, wanders through snowy village. When a stranger offers to help, Priscilla says "I want to eat guts."Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 129 Later, Isley and Rigaldo survey wreckage of village.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 130–131 Priscilla shows up naked in new village. Again, a stranger offers help. Priscilla responses by killing and feeding on the villagers. Rigaldo shows up and awakens into his lion form.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 138 From a distance, Isley senses Rigaldo defeat. Priscilla, in her winged, horned awakened form, stands atop Rigaldo's prostrate body.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 140 Isley awakens into his centaur form. When he fights Priscilla, she destroys half his upper torso.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, p. 156 Isley reverts to his human form. He swears allegiance to Priscilla and asks her greatest wish. She replies that she wants to find her parents in the south. He promises to help.Claymore 14, Extra Scene 3, pp. 158–159 'Witch's Maw' Clare and Galatea, trapped in Witch's Maw, try to fight their way out. During battle, Riful explains she needs the warriors to awaken, so they can join her army. The enemy is Isley of the North, inadvertently revealing Priscilla's existence.Claymore 8, Scene 044, pp. 185–187; Claymore, Anime Scene 16 'Battle of the North' Manga and anime diverge here. 'Manga version' After separating from Clare in Scene 034, Raki reappears wandering through the wreckage of a northern village. He escaped from a slave prison. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 124–127 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore 10, Scene 055, p. 131 Later at home, Isley meets Rigaldo in drawing-room. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Isley orders Rigaldo to destroy Pieta.Claymore 10, Scene 056, p. 150 Raki and Isley find Priscilla outside, sensing the Yoma auras of the Claymore warriors going out—one-by-one.Claymore 11, Scene 061, pp. 117–126 'Anime version' In ruined village, Raki searches among grave-marks of Claymore Swords, hoping not to find Clare's Symbol. Relieved that she is not buried here, he moves through ruined village. He spots a young girl about to be hit by falling debris. He pushes her out of the way. She clings to him.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Isley finds them. He says the girl seldom becomes attached to anyone. He asks Raki to accompany the young girl home. Then reveals her name—Priscilla.Claymore, Anime Scene 19 Raki accompanies Isley and Priscilla, as they camp in the winter forest.Claymore, Anime Scene 20 JFBk_Z3F6Hg Isley displays sword moves Isley meets Rigaldo in woods. Rigaldo reports loss of three scouts. Isley orders Rigaldo to destroy Pieta. Isley takes Raki and Priscilla on horseback to Pieta. Refugees alert Raki to Claymore warriors fighting in Pieta.Claymore, Anime Scene 22 Raki races to town, followed by Priscilla. She awakens and Clare gives chase. Miria, Deneve and Helen follow. Jean finds Raki crying in alleyway. After speaking with Jean, Raki decides to accompany her as she sets out to find Clare. Priscilla and Clare battle in volcano.Claymore, Anime Scene 24 After Clare's defeat, Priscilla fights and defeats Miria, Deneve and Helen.Claymore, Anime Scene 25 Jean and Raki arrive. Clare returns to fight and defeats Priscilla. Raki stops Clare from executing Priscilla. Jean dies returning Clare to normal. Isley takes away Priscilla. Series ends here.Claymore, Anime Scene 26 'Luciela' After the Organization's defeat in Pieta, Isley splits the Northern Army in two. He sends 12 Awakened to Lautrec and 11 to Sutafu.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 128 Isley himself invades Mucha. Rafaela watches him defeat Luciela of the South.Claymore 11, Scene 063, p. 189 Later, Rafaela finds Luciela kneeling in a stream. They embrace, but Rafaela breaks Luciela's back. Rafaela injects Yoma Power into Luciela and they merge.Claymore 12, Scene 064, pp. 30–37 Alicia and Beth destroy the 11 in Sutafu,Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 140–146 while Riful and Dauf destroy the 12 in Lautrec.Claymore 11, Scene 062, p. 150–153 When Riful and Dauf go to Mucha to support Luciela, they arrive too late. Luciela is defeated and dead. When Riful meets Isley and Priscilla, she orders a retreat.Claymore 13, Scene 082, pp. 50–57 But Riful finds the merged sisters and brings them back to Lautrec.Claymore 13, Scene 082, p. 61 'Isley's Last Stand' 'Dietrich' Deneve and Helen plan to visit their hometowns. But they witness Dietrich's Hunt struggling in river with an Awakened Being. Only Dietrich is left standing.Claymore 16, Scene 084, p. 48 Helen, then Deneve rescue the warriors.Claymore 16, Scene 085, pp. 52–55 'Demonic presence' Dietrich, feeling indebted, insists on following them. Later, Helen senses an extreme Yoma aura from an unnamed town.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 84 Despite Dietrich's warning, Helen and Deneve visit the town anyway, hoping to catch a glance of Isley for a thrill. But Isley sees through their disguise and attacks.Claymore 16, Scene 086, p. 98 Deneve and Helen fight for their lives.Claymore 16, Scene 087, p. 110 'Last thoughts' Abyss Feeders appear and a 3-way fight develops.Claymore 16, Scene 087, pp. 124–125 Dietrich intervenes, telling Helen and Deneve to stay motionless.Claymore 16, Scene 088, p. 135 Dietrich, Deneve and Helen escape as Feeders devour Isley. He cannot regenerate his legs and topples. Abyss Feeders finish him off. His last thoughts are about his "family," made up of himself, Priscilla and Raki.Claymore 16, Scene 089, pp. 184–185 'Aftermath' 'Chronos' After the Claymore Rebellion, Raki accompanies the Ghosts to Rabona. From a battlement, Raki watches the Destroyer–Priscilla entity fighting beyond the city walls. Suddenly, Chronos and Lars appear before Raki. Chronos wants to talk.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, p. 237 'Raki's mentor' Chronos notes Raki's unusual physique and matching sword technique, both designed to fight Yoma entities. Raki admits that his mentor was Isley, who he met in the north.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 238–239 'No. 1' Chronos details Isley's history as warrior No. 1 of the male era. He further speculates that Isley awakened in order to destroy the previously awakened male warriors in a series of stratagems.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 240–241 'Isley's fate' Chronos reveals Isley's death to weapons of the Organization. Raki suspected that Isley drew something away (Abyss Feeders), so Raki and Priscilla would be left unharmed.Jump Square, December 2012, Claymore, Scene 132, pp. 242–243 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:Anti-Dragon Allies Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Awakened Being Category:Creature of the Abyss Category:Northern Army Category:Battle of the North